


As Different As Fireworks And Milk

by KrysKrossZee



Series: She Will Be Loved [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Multi, POV Female Character, POV Hermione Granger, POV Third Person, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: George catches Hermione with Fred and thinks that she's chosen his twin over him. Can Hermione convince him otherwise?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Series: She Will Be Loved [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976437
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Weasley Wizard Wheezes Discord Drabble Collection





	As Different As Fireworks And Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used-
> 
> WWW Fremione: Fireworks

"What the hell?!" A voice cut through the autumn air like a knife.

Hermione froze. She didn't need to see who it was to know who had just interrupted her and Fred. The last person she had wanted to see her with him, the person that she hadn't yet spoken to. George.

Hermione's cheeks flushed red as she pulled away from Fred who had a somewhat sheepish grin on his lips. She knew that he wouldn't have held onto that expression if he knew the real reason why George was so shocked to see them together.

"So you're what? Just working your way around us all?" George snapped, his temper rising in a way that Hermione would never have expected from him, that she was most used to from Ginny and Ron.

"It's not like that!" Hermione yelped, moving towards George though Fred, clearly confused now, grabbed her wrist.

"Hermione, you don't owe him an explanation." Fred said softly, his voice but a murmur as he tried to pull her back to him but she wriggled free, sprinting after George who was striding away.

"George! Wait! Please!" This definitely wasn't how she had envisioned telling him about there being two men in her life, but she had to roll with the punches that were being dealt her way. "Let me explain!"

Fred was left standing there and she could feel his eyes boring into the back of her head even through the darkness. She knew that he was starting to piece things together, but she couldn't be in two places at once. She couldn't comfort them both at the same time.

"Did you only let me kiss you last night because you thought I was Fred?" George asked, his voice full of what Hermione could only assume was unshed tears as his heart broke in front of her.

"No, I let you kiss me because I wanted you to kiss me. I wanted to kiss you." Hermione tried to keep her voice steady but it wobbled all over the place. "I… I was going to talk to you, to explain everything."

"Explain what? How you're choosing him?" George turned to face her, shooting a glare towards his own twin that made Hermione feel sick all over again. She didn't want to be the person that came between them, but it didn't seem that she had any other choice.

"I'm not choosing anyone." Hermione said quietly. "Not over anyone else anyway. I.. I want you. But I also want him." She glanced over in the direction of Fred who hadn't moved a muscle, the grin had completely vanished now, even in the twilight Hermione could see that. "I know it's confusing and I know it doesn't make any sense at all and I… I…" She trailed off. She wasn't helping to make the situation make sense and in fact seemed to be digging herself a bigger hole.

George stared at her, his jaw slightly hanging as his eyes met hers. "You…" He began, his voice trailing off.

Hermione swallowed thickly, just before she felt a hand close around her own. She glanced sideways to see that Fred had joined her, keeping true to his word that it didn't bother him that she had feelings for more than one person.

"George, I like you. And I like Fred too." She felt like she had to spell this out in the simple English mainly for her own benefit rather than either of theirs. "And I don't want to choose between you, though if you want nothing to do with me I can understand that. Just know that I do like you, and both in different ways. Fred's like fireworks and lightning, and you're like milk and honey. It's… everyone thinks you two are so similar but you're not. You're both so incredibly different. Merlin, you're both so incredible."

"I need to… clear my head…" George's eyes had been fixed on Hermione and Fred's joined hands the whole time that Hermione had been talking. She wasn't even sure how much of what she had said that he had managed to actually take in, but at least she had tried - and at least Fred was seemingly going to stay by her side.

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and tell him that everything was going to be okay, but she didn't think that would be welcome and so instead she watched as he turned away and headed in the opposite direction of the Burrow.

"So my twin is the other man, huh?" Fred asked after a few moments of silence and Hermione's stomach churned. She knew how bad this looked and she could feel her cheeks burning as a result.

"I'm sorry." She repeated quietly.

Fred gave her hand a squeeze. "Don't be. I'm just glad that it's not Ron." He joked, though the laugh that followed was rather flat.

"That's one positive." Hermione hummed, bumping her shoulder against his before she dropped his hand and headed back towards the house.


End file.
